The Blue Haired Pawn
by Kaart234
Summary: Erebus did something to the seal and now Minato finds himself a member of Rias Gremorys peerage. Most likely god-like Minato and Harem


Well I thought I would try my hand at a crossover and these two series kept bringing themselves to mind so I present to you The Blue Haired Pawn.

**Disclaimer I do not own either the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series or Highschool DXD**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Rias Gremory had just used 7 of her 8 Pawn pieces to revive Issei Hyoudou. The boy while cute was almost powerless his Sacred Gear must be incredibly powerful if it took 7 of her 8 pawn pieces to resurrect him

Rias took Issei to his house quickly so he would wake up thinking all that had occurred was a dream, he would wonder why he was the only one who remembered the Fallen Angel that had pretended to be his girlfriend but the boy would need to be eased into a devils life since he knew nothing specific about devils and angels.

Suddenly waves of power caused Rias to gasp as she even had to kneel at the power being released from somewhere above her. After Rias had gathered enough of her power to look up she witnessed a golden light in the shape of an oval and a massive two headed thing that was made up of darkness. The golden oval suddenly launched a sphere of energy that seemed to scream DEATH at her.

The sphere of death exploded when it hit the monstrosity of darkness leaving nothing behind. Slowly the power faded enough that Rias was able to stand. Rias looked up at the Oval of light that was quickly falling towards her. The light faded as the oval fell and Rias saw a boy who looked around her own age with blue hair, wearing what looked like a school uniform that she didn't know, on the boys arm was a red armband with S.E.E.S written on it.

The boy slammed into Rias causing her to fall once again. Rias looked down to see the boy had landed between her substantially large breasts. Rias quickly searched for any holy power the boy might be holding, she had never heard of an angel appearing like that and she dident feel anything holy when he had attacked the being of darkness earlier, instead of feeling fear as she would have if an angel with holy power had appeared. Instead she had felt nothing as if the boy in front of her was a simple human. The power that she had just witnessed was gone along with the feeling of death that had accompanied that last attack.

Rias checked over the unconscious boy and did a scan to see if he was alright also scanning for any sacred gears at the same time. The scan for a sacred gear came back negative however the scan done to check his health came back showing that the boy in front of her was dying, her spell couldent identify how though his vital systems were just shutting down and quickly at that.

Rias quickly re-scanned the teen in her arms to see whether or not she could save the boy by using one of the evil pieces she still had.

Finding that she could save him easily with he was any of her pieces she quickly switched with the Rook piece she kept at the Occult Research Club, quickly grabbed the pawn piece and swited back with the Rook piece.

Rias then began the ritual to resurrect the boy in front of her from near death bringing him back as one of her peerage.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Minato's soul were both the being known as Nyx and the 22 Arcana which sealed her with the Universe arcana at the centre of the seal, Nyx had stirred once again to beat back Erebus who had somehow returned her guardian to human form. Minato unprepared had been knocked unconscious when Erebus had somehow pulled them to this world forcing Nyx to take control of his body and destroy Erebus before Erebus touched her and forced her to kill all that lived on Minato's world. However Minato's body had not been able to handle the strain of the universe Arcana trying to force Nyx back behind the seal and her flooding his body with her power. Minato was dying and while she was a god of death she could do nothing to stop it.

Suddenly a power flew through Minato's being changing him. The Arcana quickly acted protecting the boy's soul from being affected yet they could do nothing from the changes to Minato's physical body. A sliver of the power slipped though the Arcana's defences and attached itself to the boy's soul. A bond, Nyx realised. Someone was saving Minato but at the same time was forming a bond between the two of them like how her son Ryoji and Minato had been connected before.

"Looks like the fool has another journey ahead of him hopefully this one doesn't end with him having to seal someone with his soul forever," Nyx thought as she slowly added allowed her own power out while the Arcana were distracted, to strengthen the teens soul and body to allow him the use of her power if he ever needed it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as the Pawn piece had entered the teenager his body began pulsing with power causing Rias to take steps back. As suddenly as the pulses had started they stopped and power lowered to almost non-existent levels again. Rias stared at the teenager for a time before picking him up and unfolding her devil wings, before flying both herself and her new family member back to the Occult Research Club. She had no idea who the boy was and he was an anomaly however he was now a part of her precious family and she would protect him no matter what.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Minato awoke with a start; he was sweating and felt like he had had fought one of the major arcana shadows in Tartarus.

"Ara, you're awake", Minato turned to see a girl with the biggest breasts he had ever seen, she had black hair tied up in a pony tail that reached all the way down to her knees and violet eyes. In her hands she held a wet cloth that she had seemingly just grabbed from a basin of water.

"You're a strange one aren't you I've never heard about a reaction to being resurrected by an evil piece quite like the one you had let alone felt like your one, you were letting off pulses of power all night," the teenager said as she moved towards him with the towel.

"_Resurrected, what's she talking about and why am I able to move last thing I remember is…_" Minato jumped into the air instantly equipping Orpheus Telos. Feeling power spread though him as the persona entered his mind he checked to see if Nyx was still sealed within him.

"Ara would you please stop that, your safe here Rias brought you here last night after you destroyed that thing" the black haired beauty who was now beside him said as she forced him to lay back down and placed the warm towel on his head.

"You're lucky to be alive, Buchou found you almost dead last night and had to resurrect you, however you dident take kindly to it, you fought the resurrection which should be impossible for a normal human," the girl stared at him as in deep thought for a while before speaking again," Ara what am I doing, I haven't even introduced myself yet, I'm Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias Gremory and I am glad to meet you…"

"Minato Arisato" he replied to Akeno. Minato sat back down taking the towel from Akeno and placing it on his head and switched out Orpheus for Byakko one of the weaker Persona that he held. In his head Minato was trying to figure everything out, apparently he had unconsciously defeated Erebus but had almost died doing it before being revived by this Rias person.

"Buchou is in class at the moment, that is why I'm watching over you instead of her, she should be back shortly for now please be patient she will answer your questions when she returns". Akeno stood and walked to the door, "if you need something I will be right out here", Akeno closed the door leaving Minato alone.

"_Byakko what happened last thing I actually remember was Erebus attacking the seal after that nothing"._

"**Nyx saved you, she bust out of the seal temporarily and destroyed Erebus, however the power that flooded your body because of her almost destroyed you. You were dying and none of us could help. Something happened though and remade your body, oh by the way you have wings now" **The Chinese god of the west replied. 

"_I have what" _two jet black wings shot out from behind me they were demonic looking and had black feathers that looked like the ones on Ryoji when he came back as Nyx's avatar.

"_WHAT THE HECK DID NYX DO?_" I screamed at the celestial being in my head.

"**Nothing it was the foreign power we dident know what it was and it only seemed to be helping so all we did was stop it from affecting your soul, Nyx being held by your soul may have affected it in some way through but the wings were not from her, since the seal stops her from being able to do anything that big to you without direct permission**," came Byakko's calm reply.

"_Anyway how are the others, did anything happen to them," _

"**Melchizedek, Metatron and Messiah were the only ones even close to being injured, the power whatever it was, was dark, Metatron and Messiah just felt a little irritated Melchizedek took it the worst he'll be fine after some rest though**. **You may as well do what that girl said and rest, your body is only standing because of my strength, also Nyx will wish to talk with you about what happened.**_"_

"_Ok but I'm leaving you equipped so wake me if anyone approaches_".

Minato lay back down, letting sleep take him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Sleep quickly took and Minato looked around, he was once again on the top of Tartarus were S.E.E.S had faced Ryoji. Since he had learnt how to use the Universe Arcana to the degree were he can create a similar environment within his mind were Nyx can talk with him, he and Nyx had chats often.

"_**Byakko wasn't lying you know I didn't give you those wings, if you had have gotten wings from me they would have been like Ryoji's, the ones on your back are from your rebirth". **_

Before Minato was Nyx a being which almost turned the whole world into shadows because she thought all of humanity wanted to die. After being sealed and chatting with Minato however she found that it was only a few humans who were stupid enough to wake Ryoji who in turn summoned her.

"_**Reborn as what I don't know however you are bound to whoever saved you". **_

"Last time I was bound to another being, it leads to you being fully awakened, so I can't exactly see this as a good thing".

"_**Nothing like that should happen this time the Arcana stopped most of what would have happened to your soul. All that happened is that your spirits are now linked unlike how you and Ryoji were".**_

"_The black haired girl and others are returning you need to wake up", _came Byakko's voice as a massive white tiger with black stripes decorating its fur appeared beside Minato.

"Ok I guess I had better leave then, I'll be back later Nyx" Minato said as he faded from his dreamscape.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000 __


End file.
